Whatever It Takes, My Love
by Ayahaunt
Summary: "Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun." kedua pemuda itu tersenyum, senyum hangat yang takkan pudar dalam mengeringi tidur mereka, senyuman hangat yang membawa keistimewaan dalam humbugging cinta itu takkan hilang juga, meskipun waktu merenggut nyawa keduanya


Title: Whatever It Takes

Rate: PG-15

Pair: KyuhyunSungmin, _slight_ YesungRyeowook, HankyungHeechul, and also

SiwonKibum

Setting: AU

Summary: "Terima kasih_, saranghae_, Lee Sungmin. Ah, aku ingin segera menyebut namamu menjadi Cho Sungmin." "_Nado saranghae, _Cho Kyuhyun_._"

**Warning! **Mention of sex and un-betaed

A/N: This fanfict is a rewritten story from my ff on Naruto fandom. Same Title, same plot, different character.

.  


* * *

.

"Whatever it takes, my love, I'll find it. Whatever it takes, my love. To put lonely night behind us. I'm lying it down. Whatever it takes, my love."

Barisan kata yang terlantun sesuai akan melodi seharusnya itu berakhir dengan beberapa petikan gitar, serta tepukan para pendengar yang terbias pesona akan penyanyi di hadapan mereka itu. Pemuda dengan khas wajah imutnya membungkukkan tubuhnya, isyarat akan terima kasih, lalu ia turun dari panggung kecil itu sembari membawa gitar yang telah menjadi bagian penting dari hidupnya.

Ketika pemuda imut itu, mengambil segelas air mineral lalu duduk di tempat yang disediakan di belakang layar panggung tersebut, ya, iya hanya sendiri disana. Kakinya menghentak pada lantai, mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang di mainkan di atas panggung, tempat dimana tadi ia berada.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda yang usianya terpaut lebih muda dua tahun dari dirinya kini berdiri dihadapan pemuda lainnya.

"Penampilan yang memukau, Sungmin-_hyung_."

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar pendapat kekasihnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan membiarkan kekasihnya membawakan gitarnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan, jika kau sibuk kau tak perlu datang, Kyu."

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, mendengar tanggapan kekasihnya yang agak sinis, lalu ia merangkul pinggang Sungmin.

"Biarkan aku meluangkan waktuku hanya untukmu." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, hal ini membuat pemuda manis itu merona merah akan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Menyadari sikap Sungmin yang berubah agaknya, Kyuhyun menarik dagu pemuda itu dan mencium belah bibir Sungmin dengan sangat lembut. Hanya ingin terbawa arus, Sungmin pun membalas ciuman lembut itu. Kyuhyun menyadari sikap Sungmin yang seakan tak ingin di lepaskan, ia pun merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya, membiarkan semakin pekatnya atmosfir kehangatan kasih disana.

"Hm."

Suara dehaman yang cukup keras itu, mengembalikan kesadaran Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ke pijakan tanah. Mereka berdua pun melepaskan diri dan mengelap beberapa tetes _saliva_ karena ciuman yang cukup panjang itu.

"Kalian bisa mendapatkan privasi kalian dirumah bukan? Ini masih tempat umum." ucap seorang pemuda satunya yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan bibirnya yang kini mengerucut karena sebal.

"Maaf, Heechul-hyung, Hankyung-hyung." ucap Sungmin tanpa menatap kedua orang di depannya. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menyeringai kecil, karena ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin ketika Heechul dan Hankyung menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Ya, aku minta maaf. Tapi jika kalian juga ingin melakukan hal tadi, lakukan saja ruangan ini cukup remang."

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku dan Hannie masih memiliki perasaan malu untuk berciuman di tempat umum." Heechul sedikit menaikkan suaranya ketika Kyuhyun mengucap perkataan yang sedikit menyindir. Hankyung yang melihat percakapan yang kurang penting ini, hanya bisa mendesah kecil, ia tahu dirinya tak perlu menanggapi hal yang sesungguhnya tak penting.

"Maaf, Heechul-hyung. Terkadang Kyuhyun suka bicara seenaknya. Permisi kami pulang dahulu. Ayo, Kyu." Sungmin segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya menuju tempat parkir. Sebelumnya, Sungmin dapat mengira hyungnya yang memiliki paras cantik itu pasti akan mengoceh, ketika ia menarik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Tapi, apa boleh buat pasti Kyuhyun tak ingin kalah debat dari Heechul, sekalipun hal tak penting yang mereka debatkan. Ya, walaupun Kyuhyun pasti akan membalas perkataan heechul dengan tenang tapi bermaksud untuk sedikit mengejek.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke sebuah mobil sedan berwarna _dark red_ itu. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang mereka bicarakan, mereka hanya terdiam, bahkan Kyuhyun tak menyalakan mesin mobil itu. Dering ponsel memecahkan suasana hening itu. Sungmin segera merogoh saku celanannya dan membuka _flip_ ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Minnie-hyung! Maaf aku dan Yesung-hyung tidak bisa melihat penampilanmu tadi. Apa Kyuhyun ada disitu? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. "_ ujar seorang pemuda di ujung hubungan telepon ini.

"Iya, Wookkie."

Sungmin segera menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Kyuhyun, "Ryeowook, ada yang ingin dibicarakannya."

Kyuhyun segera menerima ponsel tersebut, dan mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker _pada ponsel itu.

"_Naa~ Cho Kyuhyun! Yesung-hyung menyuruhku untuk memintamu mengajarkanku sedikit masalah keuangan. Apakah kau bisa?"_

"Ya, mungkin. Kenapa tidak Yesung-hyung saja yang mengajarimu?"

"_Sia-sia, Kyuhyun, Ujung-ujungnya ia tak mengajariku, justru 'hal lain' yang ia lakukan." _

"Oh. Waktu luangku dua minggu kedepan bagaimana?" Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja melirik Sungmin lalu menyeringai aneh, seakan menandakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin ketus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dimana salju akan memulai menutupi jalan-jalan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Ah okay. Terima kasih, Kyu. Sampaikan salamku dan Yesung-hyung pada Minnie-hyung. Bye."_

"Hm." jawab Kyuhyun lalu menutup ponsel itu dan mengembalikannya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun menyalakan mesin mobil itu, dan siap pergi dari lapangan parkir itu. Kesunyian pun terjadi antara mereka berdua, oleh karena itu Kyuhyun hanya menyalakan musik untuk meredam kesunyian malam yang dingin ini.

"Musik ini?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun seakan tak percaya. Pemuda yang di maksud hanya berdeham menanggapi kekasihnya. Lagu itu terus mengalun membawa Sungmin dalam sebuah lamunan yang membuatnya tersenyum hangat kearah Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

Dering ponsel yang cukup keras itu membuyarkan segala konsentrasi Sungmin, pemuda itu kesal sehingga ia justru menaruh ponselnya di ranjang, tanpa perduli suara nyaring yang terus mengisi senyapnya kamar itu. Sungmin mengambil sebuah kaleng _coke_ lalu mengambil ponselnya yang masih saja berdering. Tanpa niat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, pemuda itu langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Sungmin-hyung, maaf menganggu, bisakah kau keluar sebentar?"_ ujar suara di ujung hubungan komunikasi tak langsung itu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar karena rendahnya suhu malam itu. Sungmin akhirnya melihat nama sang pemanggil tersebut, ia pun berdeham pelan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku tak bisa pergi, Cho Kyuhyun."

"_Tapi ini penting untukku, ku mohon."_

Baru sekali ini Sungmin mendengar _dongsaeng_nya yang satu itu memohon padanya, dan permohonan itu benar-benar seakan memaksanya. Hati Sungmin pun akhirnya terdorong untuk memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kau ada dimana? Aku segera pergi."

"_Kau ingat tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, hyung? Pergilah kesana."_

"Baiklah, tunggu aku sekitar 10 menit lagi, Kyu."

Sungmin menutup ponselnya dan segera mengenakan _jacket_ hangatnya. Pemuda itu pun segera berjalan keluar dari tempat hangatnya, yang sungguh berbeda dengan suhu di luar.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri taman yang sepi itu, pemuda itu tak memperdulikan betapa gelap serta sunyinya taman itu. Kadang ia berpikir, Kyuhyun termasuk orang yang aneh, bagaimana tidak? Di malam _fall_ seperti kali ini dimana suhu mulai turun karena nyaris beberapa hari lagi dimulainya _winter_, tetapi Kyuhyun menyuruhnya keluar ke tempat yang sepi dan gelap seperti itu.

Sungmin pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika hamparan danau yang cukup indah ada di hadapannya. Matanya berusaha mencari-cari sosok Kyuhyun, beruntunglah dewi malam bersinar terang. Tiba-tiba saja, matanya seakan tertutup oleh suatu benda. Benda yang sedikit dingin karena suhu, tapi juga ada kehangatan yang disebabkan suatu hal. Tubuh Sungmin membatu ia tak bergerak sedikit pun ketika hembusan nafas menyapu telinga belakangnya.

Suara jentikan jari terdengar ketika benda yang menutupi pandangan Sungmin lepas dari wajahnya. Perlahan Sungmin mebuka kelopak matanya, dan memandang cahaya-cahaya kecil yang di bawa oleh banyak perahu kertas membuat pemandangan di hadapannya semakin indah.

Cahaya bulan purnama malam itu bagai tercermin di heningnya air danau, di penghujung danau itu terlihat pecikan percikan cahaya api yang sangat indah seakan membuat garis-garis cahaya yang tak beraturan. Sungmin terpukau, matanya seakan membelalak tak percaya melijat keadaan gelap sebelumnya, menjadi suatu hal yang sungguh indah di pandang.

"Kau suka, _hyung_?" suara itu membuat Sungmin kembali di alam sadarnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"iya." senyum kecil terpahat di wajah manis Sungmin, sungguh ia merasa mungkin ia akan merugi jika menolak undangan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau tahu? Ini semua untukmu, hanya kau."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun seakan tak percaya akan kalimat yang baru saja terucap.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan kaget, tetapi bukankah aku sudah mengatakan? Aku tertarik dengan seseorang, yang mungkin terkesan tak normal." Kyuhyun tersenyum, sembari menyentuh lembut kulit rahang Sungmin dengan jemari lentiknya yang agak dingin. Sungmin kembali membatu, tak mengerti apa tanggapan yang harus ia berikan.

"Ah, Minnie. Orang itu adalah kau. Aku tertarik ah, bukan tertarik, mungkin lebih tepat jika aku mengatakan _saranghae, _Lee Sungmin_._"

Seluruh tenaga Sungmin seakan habis begitu saja terserap karena kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Jika saja, Kyuhyun tak memiliki tanggap yang baik, Sungmin mungkin sudah jatuh terduduk di atas tanah pijakan mereka.

"Kau baik saja, _hyung_? Aku akan membantumu duduk disana jika perlu." Kyuhyun menahan beban Sungmin yang benar-benar lemas keadaannya.

Sungmin menggeleng, dan membiarkan dirinya berada dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa, ia begitu lemas mendengar pernyataan tadi. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia mendengar sebuah pernyataan cinta dan lemas ketika mendengarnya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, ia seakan ingin membuka segala kunci yang mengurung perasaan di hatinya saat itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup kedua belah bibir pemuda di hadapannya. Kyuhyun pun kaget akan hal yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan. Tetapi kemudian, pemuda itu tersenyum lembut.

"Jawaban yang aku harapkan, Minnie-_hyung_."

Kyuhyun pun mengecup dahi Sungmin, yang dingin itu. Seakan energinya kembali, Sungmin pun melepaskan rengkuhan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya dan, berdiri meskipun dengan kepala menunduk karna malu.

"A-ku.. "

Sungmin seakan tak bisa mengucap satu kata pun, ia benar-benar bingung apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu.

"Tak perlu, _hyung_. Aku sudah mengerti."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh hangat tubuhnya, ia sedikit tak menyangka bahwa perasaan yang ada di hatinya akhirnya bisa terwujud, ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaan tanpa ia mengatakan perasaannya, ia tak menyangka ia benar-benar akan menjadi milik _dongsaeng_nya malam mulai malam itu. Begitu pun dengan Kyuhyun, ia tak perduli dinginnya _fall_ malam itu, ia harus tetap menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sungmin, ia tak perduli akan jawaban Sungmin tadinya, ia tak perduli ia harus mempersiapkan malam itu menjadi malam yang paling indah untuk Sungmin kenang meskipun ia harus turun ke danau serta membuat banyak perahu kertas yang melambangkan betapa banyaknya hal yang ada pada Sungmin yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada _king of aegyo_ itu.

Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin untuk menaiki sebuah perahu kayu, bagaikan seorang putri Sungmin duduk dihadapannya Kyuhyun dengan menggenggam se_bucket_ mawar merah yang sebelumnya tergeletak begitu saja di perahu kayu itu. Kyuhyun pun mengayuh perahu itu, membawanya ke tengah danau cantik itu, dimana sinar bulan tepat mengarah pada mereka, sehingga menghasilkan siluet-siluet yang begitu indah di permukaan air danau itu.

Tanpa ada kata diantara mereka berdua, Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah biola yang telah ia sediakan. Pergesekan benda padat dari alat musik itu mengahasikan lantunan melodi-melodi yang begitu indah.

Sungmin tau apa lagu yang tengah di mainkan oleh kekasihnya itu, ia pun menatap takjub pemuda di hadapannya. Tak ada hal yang lebih indah dimatanya selain Kyuhyun yang memejamkan kelopak matanya dan menghayati permainan biolanya. Kesunyian malam itu tergantikan eksistensinya, dengan alunan suara indah yang terdengar.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan kembali meletakkan biolanya.

"Demi dirimu aku segera kursus biola singkat dengan Henry_. _Jadi, bagaimana permainan biola perdanaku tadi, _princess?_"

Mendengar sebutan baru dari Kyuhyun, wajah Sungmin menjadi merona, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Pemuda itu mulai mendekati Sungmin, ia akhirnya duduk dihadapan pemuda itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Jari lentiknya kembali menyusuri rahang Sungmin yang berujung pada dagu pemuda itu. Kyuhyun pun membawa lembut dagu pemuda dihadapannya. Lalu, ia mencium lembut bibir Sungminnya, membiarkan mereka berdua terhanyut dalam hangatnya sentuhan kecil itu. Tak ada yang ingin melepaskan di antara mereka berdua, segalanya seakan terpaut satu sama lain.

Segala yang ada dalam malam itu bagaikan saksi-saksi keindahan cinta dari dua sosok pemuda yang tengah berciuman di tengah danau itu.

* * *

.

"Sungmin-_hyung_, hey!" Kyuhyun melambaikan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah kekasihnya itu. Tak sabar juga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu pemuda yang telah menyempurnakan hidupnya itu, membuat pemuda manis yang terguncang itu terpekik kaget.

"Ah! Kenapa kau tak bisa lebih lembut, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap tak suka pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Okay, maaf. Tapi sedari tadi kau melamun dan aku berusaha menyadarkanmu. Kita sudah sampai. Aku parkirkan mobil dulu."

Sungmin tak menanggapi Kyuhyun dan segera turun dari mobil tersebut, ia menatap benda yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan segera masuk ke kamar _apartment_nya.

Sungmin melepaskan _jacket_ yang ia kenakan, lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke sofa. Pemuda itu segera ke dapur mini lalu membuat dua cangkir _mocca_ instan untuknya dan calon suaminya itu.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun pun memasuki ruangan itu, dengan tampang lusuh. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu segera menyambar salah satu cangkir berisi _mocca _yang Sungmin pegang. Setelah mereka berdua menghabiskan cairan _mocca_ itu. Wajah Kyuhyun masih saja tampak begitu lusuh, membuat Sungmin agak penasaran.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Seperti biasa, binatang gila itu ingin menjilat wajahku lagi. Padahal sudah kusarankan pada Kibum-_hyung_ untuk mengikatnya. Mungkin harusnya aku menyampaikannya ke Siwon_-hyung_." wajah Kyuhyun makin terlihat jengkel ketika menyebut anjing milik tetangganya yang ia kurang suka itu.

"Dan sudah kubilang, Anjing itu jatuh cinta padamu." Sungmin pun menyamankan dirinya di sofa bersama Kyuhyun, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya itu.

"Lucu sekali, _chagiya._"ucap Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Aku tak melucu, Kyu." Sungmin menatap jahil pada Kyuhyun.

"Hh, terserahlah. Tapi apakah kau rela melihat calon suamimu ini dijilat oleh seekor anjing?" ucap Kyuhyun seolah menekankan suaranya pada kata-kata calon suami.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu membenarkan posisinya lalu menjilat wajah Kyuhyun. Lidahnya mulai menyusuri tulang rahang pemuda tampan itu. Sungmin pun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher kekasihnya yang selalu ia cintai itu, sehingga membuat pemuda itu memindahkan posisi Sungmin menjadi duduk di pangkuannya, Kyuhyun pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Sungmin, ia membiarkan pemuda itu menjilati wajahnya.

"Rupanya kau iri dengan planarian Kibum-_hyung_, hm?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun tak di jawab oleh Sungmin. Pemuda itu terus melakukan aktifitasnya sembari memejamkan matanya.

Tak tahan dengan godaan-godaan yang Sungmin berikan, Kyuhyun pun menidurkan Sungmin di sofa, salah satu tangannya menagan kedua lengan milik Sungmin. Seolah ingin membalas, Kyuhyun pun menjilati leher Sungmin, saking menikmati leher pemuda itu, Kyuhyun tak sadar begitu banyak tanda kemerahan yang muncul di permukaan kulit itu. Desisan serta desahan tak dapat terbendung oleh Sungmin, ia membiarkan dirinya di tengah panasnya hubungan itu.

"Sepertinya kita mulai sekarang saja." ujar Kyuhyun, tak tahan dengan objek terindah yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun pun mulai memanjakan Sungmin dengan segala hal yang ia bisa lakukan. Teriakan, desahan, serta hembusan nafas hangat yang tergesa itu mengisi ruangan dengan atmosfir panas itu.

Segala hal tak ragu terungkap dan dilakukan, mereka menikmati serta menghayati apa yang mereka lakukan. Tanpa gangguan, mereka semakin membangun tinggi tembok tinggi bernama cinta itu. Satu sama lain saling melengkapi, mencoba mendapatkan hal lebih dari apa yang mereka belum dapatkan sebelumnya. Satu teriakan, satu desahan, dan satu hembusan nafas hanya melambangkan satu dari sangat banyaknya perasaan cinta diantara mereka.

Teriakan yang begitu keras, dan di sambut oleh teriakan lainnya, seakan menjadi pertanda akhir dari hal yang telah mereka lakukan. Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin yang kini masih terpejam dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tak lama bola mata indah yang Kyuhyun nanti pun tampak.

"_Chagiya_, kau baik saja?" pemuda yang di maksud hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

"Kyu, kau tahu apa yang aku lamunkan ketika di mobil tadi?" tanya Sungmin,ketika Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi menjadi ia yang berbaring, kemudian Sungmin merapatkan diri di atasnya.

"Apa itu, Minnie?" pemuda tampan itu menyentuh lembut kepala Sungmin, membiarkan kekasihnya itu semakin menyamankan keberadaannya.

"Ketika alunan lagi itu terputar, aku mengingat ketika kita di danau itu, awal dari aku menjadi milikmu. Segala hal indah itu masih terekam jelas dalam otakku."

Senyum lembut terpahat di wajah tampan Kyuhyun, ia tahu hal malam _fall_ itu pasti menjadi hal yang tak mungkin terlupakan diantra mereka berdua.

"_Hyung_, kau masih ingat janjiku malam itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, dan terus merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku tak perduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, disampingmu, menjagamu, dan mencintaimu. Aku tak perduli meskipun aku harus menyelam di Samudra Artik tetapi aku bisa selamanya memilikimu. Dan meskipun akan ada masalah besar diantara kita, selamanya juga aku takkan melepaskanmu."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan setelah mendengar untaian kalimat manis dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Kau benar-benar pintar mengatakan hal-hal manis, tetapi bagaimana pun juga, aku percaya segala kata-katamu tadi."

"Terima kasih_, saranghae_, Lee Sungmin. Ah, aku ingin segera menyebut namamu menjadi Cho Sungmin."

"_Nado saranghae, _Cho Kyuhyun_._" kedua pemuda itu tersenyum, senyum hangat yang takkan pudar dalam mengeringi tidur mereka, senyuman hangat yang membawa keistimewaan dalam humbugging cinta itu takkan hilang juga, meskipun waktu merenggut nyawa kedua pemuda itu.

_Yeah, whatever it takes._ Tak perduli meskipun dunia hancur, mereka akan selalu bersama dalam genggaman yang kekal dan abadi.

* * *

(**The End**)


End file.
